Bad Ass
"Bad Ass" is a song by American rapper Kid Ink. The song features American rappers Meek Mill and Wale, and appears on Kid Ink's EP Almost Home. Lyrics Kid Ink I’m feeling like the man of the hour, tear down that house I’m throwin’ this money, like it’s no runnin’ out Okay, but I wanna know, can you get in the aisle And drop it down the pole, like it’s a fire? Now let me see just what you doin’ with your bad ass I can’t help but watch you movin’ with your bad ass Let me see just what you doin’ with your bad ass I can’t help but watch you movin’ with your bad ass 1: Kid Ink I’m feeling like a man of the hour, host of the evening, But girl, it’s your show, now bring it back, rerun I got pockets of hundreds, they say that change is irrelevant Lookin’ up in the sky, I said I love watching you elevate High as you ever been, we’re gettin’ hella bent Ball so hard, I deserve me a Leatherman Man, let me see that cake, cake, cake, like etamine Ass up, gon’ take it down like a sedative That’s a negative, ain’t nobody wetter than her Better get familiar like a motherfuckerin’ relative Though you see the fireworks, you lookin’ where my section is All this money fallin’ in the air like it’s confetti, bitch Kid Ink I’m feeling like the man of the hour, tear down that house I’m throwin’ this money, like it’s no runnin’ out Okay, but I wanna know, can you get in the aisle And drop it down the pole, like it’s a fire? Now let me see just what you doin’ with your bad ass I can’t help but watch you movin’ with your bad ass Let me see just what you doin’ with your bad ass I can’t help but watch you movin’ with your bad ass 2: Wale I’m the man of the hour, money and power And I’m on my Lafitte, so I let got Geechee shit out me And the city is ours, where the killers devour Where the niggas lift slippers, and the victims left a few flowers Okay? Where the c-dog, know what I mean now, cool? Better be loud when I leave that room Knowin’ how you move, how you got good shoes When the heat on niggas be like “whew…” Young nigga with some old riches In the coldest swimming I be with, we on the cold bitches The broad left me, I swear that I’m p-noid, you get me? Dough – and of course she got them cakes but I’m tryin’ to see that throat 35-O-O my code We high, chuggin’ on that dope Turn around, girl let a nigga know Double M, young Olu, go! Kid Ink I’m feeling like the man of the hour, tear down that house I’m throwin’ this money, like it’s no runnin’ out Okay, but I wanna know, can you get in the aisle And drop it down the pole, like it’s a fire? Now let me see just what you doin’ with your bad ass I can’t help but watch you movin’ with your bad ass Let me see just what you doin’ with your bad ass I can’t help but watch you movin’ with your bad ass 3: Meek Mill I’m feelin’ like the man of the hour, host of the evening These niggas is haters, they know that we eatin’ I got a bitch in Jamaica, find it tough when we speakin’ I get your chick and I take her, talkin’, got a boat for the weekend I’m just a young nigga out there ballin’ All these bad bitches callin’ Rollie off like a new obelisk In the big Rolls Royce, can’t park it Got gold rims on my Aston Martin Now I’m rollin’ up in that foreign I said all my bitches bad, foreign And you can rent our last Aston Martin Hold up - I flex hard on Instagram, post your bitch on InstaHam Pyrex pots that’s instant grams, drop that work that’s instant bands And I’m sittin’ man, on a couple mil’ Swear my life’s so fuckin’ real Back to the wall like “fuck the world” And niggas say fuck me, I’mma fuck their girl Kid Ink I’m feeling like the man of the hour, tear down that house I’m throwin’ this money, like it’s no runnin’ out Okay, but I wanna know, can you get in the aisle And drop it down the pole, like it’s a fire? Now let me see just what you doin’ with your bad ass I can’t help but watch you movin’ with your bad ass Let me see just what you doin’ with your bad ass I can’t help but watch you movin’ with your bad ass 4: Kid Ink Now go ahead with that bad ass, and fast cash, right, dash past Them silicones, that bad ass, got cheese out, the rat trap Real late night, no cat naps, you so acrobatic Just move it to the bass slap, the bass slap like the mackest No question we turnt up, workin’ on my fourth cup Been throwin’ all this money like the ass is for purchase Very important person, don’t take it too personal Got more bottles than homies, it’s a movie, ready for the show! Outro Show off… Show off… Show off… Music Video Link *http://www74.zippyshare.com/v/4058469/file.html Category:Kid Ink Songs Category:Almost Home Tracks Category:2013 Singles